The present invention relates to a magnetic closure particularly for items of clothing and the like.
It is known that so-called magnetic closures have long been commercially available. Such closures are generally provided by means of an annular permanent magnet which is associated with a disk provided with a pin made of ferromagnetic material which is substantially meant to concentrate the lines of magnetic flux, thus improving the effectiveness of the magnetic closure.
These magnetic elements cannot be used in clothing because they include ferrous elements which can be subject to rust arising from infiltrations of water and moisture, which are inevitable in wet or dry cleaning.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the above problem, by providing a magnetic closure particularly for items of clothing and the like in which it is possible to isolate the magnetic body hermetically, thus absolutely preventing infiltrations of water and moisture.
Within the scope of this aim, a particular object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic closure which can be easily connected to an item of clothing and the like both by heat-sealing and the like and by sewing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic closure in which it is possible to adjust at will the force of the magnetic attraction between the parts to be joined.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic closure which by virtue of its particular constructive characteristics is capable of giving the greatest assurances of reliability and safety in use and is also competitive from a purely economical point of view.
This aim, these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter are achieved by a magnetic closure particularly for items of clothing and the like, according to the invention, characterized in that it comprises a magnetic body accommodated in a seat which is closed hermetically and is formed by two plate-like elements which are mutually coupled at least in a region which peripherally surrounds said magnetic body, said coupled plate-like elements being applicable to each one of a couple of flaps to be joined.